Sakura: Ninja Contractor X Hunter
by haseo aurion
Summary: DMC, DtB, Naruto crossover. Haruno Sakura, 12 year old ninja, her life will get changed all on one small day. Rated T for use of lang and the bashing. Finally starting to update again.
1. Chapter 1

Haseo Aurion: Yo, this is my first fanfic posted up on I hope that you guys enjoy it. Yes, there will be a couple of OC's, but I plan to not have that many OC's in this fanfic. Sorry about the length and if anything seems wrong, please let me know. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this fanfic.

Warning: Major character and couple bashing…except for the character from Devil May Cry and Darker than Black. Why? Well, because they are awesome and it's part of the fanfic. In the first couple of chapters, Sakura will be the most bashed, but later on, she won't be bashed. Yes, I'm that mean to bash one of my favorite characters. But she will not be bashed later on. Also language usage too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Darker than Black or Devil May Cry Series or any songs used they all belong to their representative owners.

There inside a store with small sunlight shining into the room, sat a man with his feet up on the table in a criss-cross style. In his mouth was a piece of pizza held in his right hand. He had a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his neck was a red necklace that hung down towards the top of his bare chest. He then heard the phone rang, and he slammed his foot down on the table causing the phone to fly up in the air and land in his hand. The man then began to listen to what was being said on the phone. He decided that enough was enough and slammed the phone back onto its hanger. He continued eating his pizza and the door opened. He looked up to see a man walk in with a black tux. The man then asked, "This is Devil May Cry am I right?"

"What of it?" replied he replied back.

"And you're Dante am I right?"

"Yea that I am, and what of it?"

"My name is Kiichi," the tux man answered. "I need a service of you if I may."

"How much will I get?"

Kiichi raised his hand up first and then continued, "The amount that you will get will be based off of the result in the end."

"Well, then what do I need to do?"

"You need to enter a village named Konohagure or Konoha for short. When you get inside, you'll need to speak to a man named Satourbi or the Sandaime of Konoha for short. Tell him that Kiichi hired you and then, you'll meet a woman. She will tell you the rest of the details involving everything else."

"Is this a babysitting job?"

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

Dante then placed his pizza down and stated, "I expect really good pay if I have to do some babysitting. Kids are annoying and tend to get into trouble…personal experience. If it is a babysitting, boy or girl?"

Kiichi chuckled and stood up replied back, "You'll see when you get to Konoha. You never know, you may enjoy this job a lot."

Dante raised an eyebrow as he saw Kiichi place a letter on his desk and then out the door. He picked up the letter and opened it up. It read:

Dante,

I take it that you opened this letter? If you did, which I know you did, continue reading this please.

Now to continue on, in this letter contains a passport, a headband, and have course, your letter for Sandaime. The airport that you'll need to go to is called the Trans Port. When you get there, board flight number 7.

-Kiichi

Dante then saw the things that were written in the letter fall out and onto his desk. He raised the headband up and saw a leaf symbol in the middle. He chuckled, "This will be one hell of a mission."

Li was in a restaurant eating some ramen when he saw a man sit down on the other side of him. He looked up and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually you can," the man answered. "I need you to do a mission for me with the help of another individual if you need to know."

"Does this involve…"

"Contractors?" the man whispered in Li's ear.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I do for now OK?" the man leaned back to his normal position on the chair.

"Fair enough." Li shrugged. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Kiichi and my mission for you is simple. I want you to go to Konoha and do a simple mission. You will speak to the Sandaime and then a woman will talk with you. Now, I must be going now. Oh and by the way, you'll have an interesting partner if I may so myself."

Kiichi stood up and he shook Li's hand that in return shook his hand back replying, "It was very nice to meet you."

"Oh no it was nice meeting you Li." Kiichi smiled to Li.

A note was then slid into Li's hand and Kiichi walked out the door not even waving a goodbye. Li raised an eyebrow and he opened up the note reading:

Li,

I'm glad that you've decided to read this note. Now for the contents are a headband, passport, and have course, the letter for Sandaime. The next course of action is to head to Trans Port where you'll meet up with your partner for this trip. You'll then both go board flight number 7.

-Kiichi

Li placed the note in his pocket and he stood up to pay his bill. He wore a white shirt with a pair of black pants as well as a pair of black shoes. He grabbed his jacket and paid the cashier leaving the store. He walked back to his house and decided that he should do this. When he got to his apartment, he wrote a small note and placed it on the table. He then went to his drawer and grabbed a backpack and began to fill the bag up. He sighed as he placed the bag on his back and walked out the door, locking the door behind him.

Dante waited at the Trans Port with his sword on his back as well as a briefcase filled with some clothes, not that many, not that much. He also had his two guns on both his sides and looked around the place waiting.

Li entered the Trans Port and began to look for his partner. He saw a man with silver hair and wearing a red trench coat. He didn't know whether or not this guy was his partner, but he went up to the man and asked, "Excuse me, are you here for the flight 7?"

Dante shrugged at the man who asked him the question, "Yea. I'm here for flight 7 why?"

"Oh that's great news, my name is Li and I'm here for a mission. In my letter that I got it stated that I would have a partner."

Dante sighed, "Great, another partner mission. There goes my money."

"You thought that this was a solo mission?"

"Yea." Dante shrugged.

Before Li could say anything, a voice called, "All passengers for flight 7 to head to flight 7's post. Have a nice flight."

Li looked over at Dante, but he took off towards the gate and Li calmly walked behind to make sure that he could keep up with him.

"Ah ha," a girl smiled. This girl had pink hair and emerald eyes that sparkled brightly. She then continued, "Today is the best day of my life. Maybe, I can ask Sasuke out or something."

"Think again Forehead," tsked another girl. This girl had long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and had blue eyes. She continued in an all-knowing tone, "Sasuke wouldn't be with you if you were the last woman on Earth. Besides, he wants someone who's strong, and can keep up on her own feet. Also someone who is beautiful and who can give them beautiful babies. You, are not one of them Forehead so leave me be as I go find Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever Ino-pig." the first girl rolled her eyes. "I'll get Sasuke to see me for me."

The second girl, Ino, growled, "Oh Sakura, you have no idea what Sasuke sees in me and me only."

The first girl, Sakura, glared at Ino who in return glared back. The duo then heard, "Oh hey Hinata-chan what's up?"

They both turned to see a blonde boy talking with a blue haired girl named Hinata. She answered him, "Well not much except for Sasuke asking me a question."

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked me for a date and I refused him of course. Cause I want to go on a date and I am dating you. He was pretty angry and told me that he didn't want to date any of his fan girls and that's why he asked me. But as I told you, I don't like him that way, and so I asked him what he thought of some of the other girls in the class. He told me that he hated all of them except me and I told him that he had to choose someone else besides me. So he asked me what I thought of some of the girls in the class and I told him about Yamanaka Ino. Well, I suggested her to him and he told me that she was a huge fan girl of his. I then in return told him about what was happening between her and Haruno Sakura. He told me that he hated her too only because she was weak and ugly. Plus she's a major fan girl of his. I agreed with the fact that she's really ugly, but I don't want to say that in her face as well as the fact that she's weak. So, I told him to talk to Ino because we all know that she's the better choice. He agreed with me because she wants revenge as well. Aren't they the perfect couple?"

"Well…um sure I guess."

"That's great Naruto-kun. Just like how I'm perfect for you right?"

"Yea you are Hinata-chan."

Ino turned back to Sakura and gave off a smirk, "Well. I told you that Sasuke-kun liked me better then you. Of course, the whole world knew that."

Sakura watched as Ino happily skipped off to find Sasuke as she stood at the gate with a huge depressed sigh. She saw Hinata and Naruto walk off and she decided to sit down by the gate. All of a sudden she heard, "OI brat, get off the ground."

She gave off a small squeak as she stood up and moved quickly out of the way. She saw that at the gates were two males. One had tamed black hair that stuck out at the sides and the other had silver hair that almost touched his shoulders, but didn't. Both of these men were looking at her as if she was crazy and she apologized as fast as she could. The black haired man asked, "You must be a citizen here am I correct?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied and then she answered, "Yea. I mean yes, I am a citizen here."

"That's excellent. Would you be kind enough please to take us to your Hokage's office?"

Sakura paused and thought it over, and then she replied, "Sure why not. I have to go close to his office anyways."

She then walked forward and the two men followed her. She began to sweat as she saw people staring at her and she heard some talking in the background. More as if they were muttering about her, but when she looked over, the talking stopped. Sakura hated it when people began to talk about her behind her back, and so, she moved forward with the duo. She then saw Ino and Sasuke together happily walking together and her heart broke right there. She had small tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall because she wanted to be brave.

Li looked at Dante and then back at the girl who they were following to the Hokage's office. He noticed that she was on the verge of crying because of her shivering. His eyes moved towards a happy couple that was holding each other's hands and talking to each other. He also noticed that the girl was looking over at the girl who was leading them, and the girl that clung to the guy stuck her tongue out in victory.

Dante saw Li look over at him and he gave him an "I don't care" look. He then noticed that Li looked back at the girl who was leading them. He saw what Li saw and that was the happy couple. Dante hated happy couples because he thought that relationships involve family, and that leads to disaster born to happen. He could tell by the guy's face that he didn't like the girl that clung to him and that he would do anything for revenge. He's been there before, but whenever a challenge was there, he always faced it head on with some humor yet sarcastic comments that always made his opponent angry. He then looked back at the girl and noticed that she was about to pour her eyes out. He rolled his eyes knowing that in the end, this girl would want revenge. He didn't mind revenge and all because it's natural, but he normally fought, and the revenge was done. He always managed to get revenge and win, but only with his enemies for each mission he has ever done. He's never had enemies outside missions, except for Lady who was his other enemy, but he thought that she was okay. He smiled to himself thinking about this mission and about Lady. He remembers all the times that he has teased her and gave her comments that are sarcastic. But he got this feeling that this girl will be the one he'll have to train.

Sakura wiped her eyes when she got to the tower with the two men; she turned to them and gave off a small smile, "Well. Here we are. You two can head up those stairs and continue to walk until you see two doors open and a desk inside. He's probably doing paperwork or something."

Li replied, "Thank you so much Miss. We didn't know where to go without your help. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must get going."

"Oh, it was no problem. Besides, it's the least I could do to act like a good ninja."

Dante just shrugged and gave off a grin, "We have to head up to the old geezer's office and kid, good luck on being that ninja thing you want to be."

Sakura gave off another small smile and waved a goodbye as she ran towards the Ninja Academy. She didn't know their names, but to her, those two men seemed really nice. As she found herself near the Academy, she saw one of her childhood bullies push her towards the side so that she could see Ino and Sasuke together. Sakura hated this feeling in her gut, but she felt envy towards Ino. It was if she wanted to be the one in Sasuke's arms, but she knows that she can't be in Sasuke's arms. To her, it was the hard-core truth. She also saw Naruto and Hinata together. She noticed that the two of them also looked perfect together. Sakura then saw Kiba giving a small glare at Naruto for having Hinata. She walked over to him and asked, "Are you jealous of Naruto having Hinata?"

"It's none of your business you stupid Sasuke fan girl," Kiba snapped at her in anger. "You don't know anything about how I feel for Hinata. You're just a weak little girl who can only depend on her male. Hinata and Ino are the best in this Academy."

Sakura could feel another arrow pierce through her heart and the tears semi-formed again. She muttered as she walked away, "Sorry for being a burden on you all. I know that I am and I promise to change. Once I become a ninja, I will find my own path. Sure, I maybe a stupid little fan girl, but this girl got her heart broken more then once. Once by her old best friend telling me that she's better then the world. The second by another girl who I've wanted to be friends with telling me that my old friend is better then me, and now by you who's telling me that I have no place in life."

Kiba saw Sakura walk away and then he felt sorry for her after all that she's said to him. He knew that it was the hard-core truth, but he didn't want to believe that. He wanted to believe in Hinata mostly because he loved her.

Li and Dante sat in the Hokage's office and saw a young woman come in. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. The Sandaime smiled, "Ah Mrs. Haruno. You are here for concern of your daughter correct?"

"Yes I am Hokage-sama sir." Mrs. Haruno, Saiki replied.

Li then asked, "You're daughter? Oh right, and I'm Li and then guy next to me is Dante. It's an honor to meet you."

"Yes and it's an honor to meet you too. Anyways, my daughter is…"

"I'll leave you three alone." Sandaime stood up replying.

After then Sandaime left the room, Saiki then continued, "My daughter has been in love for most of the time at the Academy. She has long pink hair and green eyes. Anyways, even though I think that it's cute to have a crush, I've noticed that she's been getting weaker and weaker by each step. She feels that she's inferior to her rival, Ino, but she always tries to keep up. Sometimes, she feels so left behind from the other Academy students and plus, I haven't been any help either." Saiki had tears in her eyes and continued, "I've always tried to stop her from being a ninja, but she never listens to me. So, now I'm taking the incentive and asking you guys to help her."

"What's her name?" Li asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Now I'm babysitting a brat. Oh well, and yea I guess that we can train her." Dante interrupted and he got one glare thrown at him. He then continued, "I know that you're angry at me, but I agreed that I'll help to train her. However, this training will not be taken lightly and I will not train her until she graduates since she graduates in two days am I correct?"

"Yes you are." Saiki nodded. "She has to take her ninja exam tomorrow and then the day after she gets her team, but it depends on the team sensei."

"Yea." Dante leaned back on the chair placing his feet up on the desk. "That's why I'm saying that. I mean, there's really no point until after what needs to be done is done. There's no point in starting early and then having to give up."

"You have an excellent point. I owe you two so much. So, what do you two want?"

"Anything?" Li asked.

"Well yes, except certain things that are well you know."

"I want pizza and strawberry sundae. Now, not any kind, it has to be ice cream with whipped cream on top and there has to be strawberries on top of the whipped cream. For the pizza part, anything is fine, but no olives or anchovies. Mostly the anchovies part." Dante ordered demandingly.

Li and Saiki just stared at him and then Saiki replied, "I can try to make the strawberry sundae that you want and the pizza too. I'll have to go to the grocery store to pick the stuff up. Would you two like to come with me or pick my daughter up from the Academy?"

"With you." Li smiled kindly.

"I second that." Dante answered.

The trio then left the Hokage's office and Saiki bowed to the Sandaime saying, "Thank you so much for letting me use your office."

"It was no problem." Sandaime shrugged it off.

Saiki caught up to Li and Dante and they went off to the grocery store.

Sakura walked towards her seat and she sat down on a bench in the back of the room. She pulled out her mp3 player and began playing She Was Dead, by SR-71. She nodded her head with the beat and she placed her feet up on the desk. She then heard, "Hey listen, I was sorry about what I said before."

She looked over at Kiba and pulled out one earpiece and waved her hand replying, "Nah, it was cool. But I know and you know that you meant that anyways. So, if you are sorry, do you want to tell me your problem?"

"I guess that I can." Kiba answered. "Alright, I'll tell you. You see, for a long time I've had a crush on Hinata, but she doesn't even notice me. The only person she notices is Uzumaki and I just want her to be with me."

"Yea, I understand how you feel, except with Sasuke and now I gave up. I hate his guts now. I realized that he was a stupid childhood crush and that we were never meant for each other. If it was me, I would give up on her and go to someone else."

"I guess so." Kiba sighed. "But I really care about her."

"Too true, but I heard from her that Sasuke likes her too."

"Uchiha as well?"

"Yep. I don't blame you for being pissed at both guys. I'm pissed off at Hinata, no offense Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino."

"None taken about Hinata but yea, I'm pissed off at Sasuke and Naruto! Not Ino though."

"Yea but you've got to admit, the whole room throws themselves at Ino and Sasuke. I don't know about Hinata and Naruto, but I guess they do now throw themselves at the two. I know about people loving Hinata, but I thought that everyone hated Naruto?"

"You have a good point about that."

Kiba and Sakura began to think about the reasons why they began to love Naruto and the duo scratched their head screaming, "I can't think anymore!"

The room looked over at the duo and one of the girls came in the room and yelled, "Calm down people. Sasuke and Ino are coming in with Naruto and Hinata. So, we have to be the perfect class okay people?"

"Yes ma'am." the class answered her.

"Yes psycho biatch." Sakura and Kiba muttered to themselves.

The girls all swooned and cooed at the two couples that walked in. The guys looked at the two couples in envy, but they liked them too. The only two that hate this arrangement are Sakura and Kiba. They both loathe the four of them. Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and squealed in delight, "Congratulations Hinata for getting together with Naruto. You two are so perfect for each other."

"Oh thank you Ino." Hinata told her. "I've told Naruto my feelings and we began dating immediately. He said that he cares about me too."

Sakura and Kiba just sighed and rolled their eyes. She just placed her other earpiece back in and repeated the song that she was listening to before. Kiba then asked her, "What song are you listening to?"

Sakura looked at him and held out an earpiece for him and he gave her a look, she then replied, "Place this in your ear and listen."

"Oh." Kiba looked back at her. He then placed the earpiece in his ear and he almost choked on his spit. He muttered, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope." Sakura gave off a smirk. "Want me to sing it?"

"No." Kiba quickly shook his head.

"If you say so."

Sakura began to mumble the song to herself and Kiba joined in. The duo began to nod their heads to the beat until the door opened to find two grown men walk in. Kiba and Sakura looked over at each other and they stayed in the back of the room so that no one would know that they are listening to music. She then heard Ino ask, "Iruka-sensei, you what the test is going to be like am I right?"

"Ah yes Ino." Iruka smiled at her. "But I will tell you tomorrow okay?"

"That's fine, but can we prepare?"

"Ninjutsu. Prepare in ninjutsu and that's all I say and no, it's Academy based so you don't have to worry about the complex stuff."

The class continued on as normal and Mizuki began to explain about the importance of taijutsu in ninja life. He told the class that taijutsu is the basis of everything that is learnt throughout life in the Academy. He then mentioned about blood limits and how they work into the importance of ninja society. Sakura mimicked his lips and muttered to Kiba, "Blah, blah blah."

Kiba began to crack up, but kept his laughter to Sakura and himself. They slapped each other a high-five, but Ino over heard the duo. She raised her hand and said, "Kiba and Sakura are talking out of line. Shouldn't they be punished?"

The class muttered to themselves and then Hinata told Ino, "Kiba shouldn't be punished. Remember Ino, Kiba's a part of the community. He comes from a ninja family and if anything happens…besides, Sakura should be punished because she isn't a part of a ninja family."

"That's right." Ino smirked towards Sakura, but frowned towards Mizuki. "She deserves to be punished because she isn't part of a ninja family."

"Very well." Mizuki shook his head. "Sakura, I want 100 hundred laps around Konoha and I also want you to wear these 100 pound weights on each leg and arms."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and then she closed them. She could hear the whole class laughing at her, except for a select few. So, she walked towards the front and grabbed the weights. She fell face flat on the ground and then the laughter picked up. Of course, she placed the weights carefully on her body and began to walk out of the room. However, Mizuki told her, "You must run, not walk. If you can't do that, then you don't deserve to be a ninja."

She growled mentally at Mizuki, but then she began to jog out of the room. She went towards the streets and she began to run, but she tripped over herself. She continued to jog as she noticed people look over at her and whisper about her. She began to pant heavily as she slowly sat down at what looked like to be the grocery store.

A few minutes later, she noticed her mother walk out with the two men she saw before. Her mom looked over at her torn daughter and gasped, "Are you OK dear?"

"I'm fine mom." Sakura gave her a reassured smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"Dear, you're not fine. Now, tell me what's going on?"

Sakura sighed and began to explain to her mother about what happened. Her mother just sighed in mental pain, "Sakura. I didn't know that they did this to you. Why haven't you ever told me?"

Dante and Li watched the scene play and they both thought, 'So this is Sakura huh?'

Dante looked over at Li and then back at the two on the ground. He saw that Saiki was protecting her child and he knew that feeling. Even though he hates children, he knows what it's like to try to protect them. He coughed, "So, can we get going?"

Li gently slammed his elbow in Dante's side and hissed in his ear, "This is supposed to be a sad moment."

Dante slapped Li's back saying, "Stop being a party pooper. Anyways," he then turned towards the girl, Sakura, and continued, "You need to stop being a baby and get up. Even though they place you down, use a comment back at them. You know, throw words back at them."

Sakura looked up at the two men that stood behind her mother and asked while drying her tears, "What are your names?"

"I'm Li," Li answered with a bow. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dante. No last name, just Dante," he answered with his hands crossed. "Oh, and don't ask about family name thing. Families are long and though. They lead to problems. Going solo is the way of life. No offense Saiki."

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said as she tried to stand up. She was about to fall back down again, but Dante caught her and she muttered, "Thank you."

"No problem kiddo." he answered.

Sakura just sighed as she plopped her arm onto Dante's waist and he placed his arm around her waist helping to support her. She sighed again, "I need to go and continue with my jog."

"Can you do 100 in one day?" Li asked.

"No." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "But I can try."

"You shouldn't try something that you can't do yet. It's much better to take baby steps then rush immediately into training. That's how training is supposed to be. I don't know what they teach you, but I don't think that they are teaching you right. Am I correct or incorrect?"

"Well, the teachers tended to focus on those who had potential."

"So I am correct. Oh well, at least we can try to help you get better."

"Wait what?! You want to help me?"

"Well yea of course we do." Dante stated and he then shrugged, "Besides, we'll show these jerks what you can do. All you need is someone who'll cheer you on."

"Sakura, I agree with what Dante here says. I asked him for his help because I know that he can help you, along with Li, help you to find your dream as a ninja."

"I want to be a ninja, but I want to have my own reason on being a ninja. Unfortunately, my reasons were for the wrong way then the intended right way." Sakura gave off a sigh.

"You know, caring for someone makes you a lot stronger then having revenge and wanting power for only yourself." Li stated with an all-knowing knowledge.

"Well, I agree with Li," Dante stated. "However though, caring for someone should come second to training. Focus on the training instead of to that person. A good example would

be trying to help out a family mate or something. I don't know, just find something you care about."

"I guess that for now, I'll fight for my family and for me of course. I'd also dream about being the best ninja in all of Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"Who said anything about being a ninja?" Dante teased Sakura.

"That's kind of mean." Sakura gave off a pout.

"I know, it's my job. Anyways, don't worry your pretty head about being a ninja. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy what's going to happen next."

"Wait," she asked. "What do you mean about that?"

Dante just smirked at Sakura and helped her to her house along with Li carrying most of the groceries as well as Saiki tagging along with part of the groceries as well.

Haseo Aurion: Dang that was one long chapter. Anyways, I hope that you've all enjoyed chapter 1 of Sakura: Ninja Contractor X Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Haseo Aurion: Yo, this is chapter 2 of the first fanfic that I place up. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well. I would also like to thank all the people that have reviewed so far and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this fanfic. Let's start with the chapter!

Warning: Language use and well, same as chapter 1's warning, except some OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Darker than Black or Devil May Cry Series or any songs used they all belong to their representative owners.

"Yes, the pizza is here!" Dante exclaimed happily as he saw the pizza come out of Saiki's oven. He happily walked over to her and grabbed the pizza saying, "I can take this for you if you want me to?"

"Oh you would have taken it from me anyways Dante, since I now know that you like pizza." Saiki just smiled at him as she brought out the plates.

The duo just walked out to the dining room where Sakura and Li were sitting, talking to each other. Sakura sat closest to the living room while Li sat across from her. Dante took the seat next to her while Saiki sat next to Li handing out the plates to the other three. Sakura took the plate from her mother and replied, "Thanks mom!"

"Oh it's no problem dear." Saiki gave a small smile.

Dante just grabbed the last plate from Sakura and grabbed a piece of pizza. He sat in the chair and placed his feet on the table. Sakura looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Um…isn't placing your feet on the table, you know, rude?"

"Oh no honey, it's fine." Saiki told her. "It's really fine to let him place his feet on the table."

"So can I place my feet on the table?"

"No."

Sakura gave off a frown, but she continued eating her pizza quietly while the room turned silent. There was the occasional pass the pizza over, but other then that, there was no talking. The phone then rang off and Sakura answered, "I'll get the phone, excuse me for a minute."

The trio looked at Sakura who was about to get up, but she fell back into the seat and Saiki shook her head, "I'll get the phone for you Sakura. I want you to rest so that you can be ready for the test okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" she gave her the salute of knowing what to do later on or the next day.

Saiki reached the phone and answered, "Hello Haruno Residence, Saiki speaking?"

"This is Umino Iruka calling to see if Haruno Sakura is there?" the voice came through the phone.

"Yes she is why?"

"You see, she didn't make it back to class after the punishment that Mizuki gave to her."

"It was a horrible punishment to give to a child her age."

"Ma'am, I know that it is, but she did act out of line in class. You can keep the weights since we don't need them back. However, she'll still receive punishment for what she did in class, but you can decide if you want to."

"Thank you Iruka, and yes, I'll have the punishment for her. Bye now."

Saiki hung up the phone and walked out back to the dining room where the other three were waiting for her while continuing to eat the pizza. She saw that Sakura fell asleep on Dante's shoulder and that he didn't really, well, care because he was enjoying his pizza, and also because he's well…himself. Li quietly ate his pizza as he watched the scene with a small smile, not a big smile, but a good enough smile that people can actually see it. Saiki also had a smile on her face too when she saw this. She then tapped Dante's shoulder and whispered to him, "You should take her to her room, don't worry, I'll make you that strawberry sundae if you do this…actually I would anyways."

"Where's her room?" Dante asked as he stood up and picked Sakura up.

"Upstairs and to the right. You'll see what the sign looks like anyways. Just place her on the bed."

Dante began to walk out the door and then Li called out, "Wait Dante, I want to come with you so that we can talk about training arrangements." he turned back to Saiki and continued, "I apologize about this, but first, I would appreciate if I could speak to Dante first about what the training will be like and then we'll talk to you for your approval."

Saiki just nodded her head and she watched the two men leave the room with her baby. She just shook her head and began to clean up the dining room making sure to leave food for tomorrow or maybe later.

As Dante walked with Li, and Li asked quietly, "So what should we start on first?"

"I don't know." Dante shrugged. "Maybe we should see what she's bad at first and wait…she hasn't even passed yet. We can't be planning now…no, we can. Anyways, we start out with what she sucks at, then we move into plain fist fighting, then we move onto using weapons. You know, guns, rocket launchers, and that type of stuff. Then we teach her to use the sharp pointy objects, meaning the swords and stuff. Finally, we give her a makeover…I hate shopping. Oh, and pizza and strawberry sundaes."

Li listened carefully and sweat dropped at the last part with the pizza and strawberry sundaes. He agreed with Dante and then paused, "Wait a minute, why are we teaching her about something, guns and the likes, first when it should be swords, daggers, and all of that stuff?"

"Cause I said so."

"I guess that we can go with this idea." Li then thought, 'I still like my idea better then his idea, my idea would have been to see whether or not she's a contractor, then work on contractor things, then finally moving onto what Dante says. But I think that his idea can work out well.' He then continued, "I will go with this idea, as I said before. But I want to see whether or not she's a contractor first."

"Why a contractor?" Dante asked.

"Because that way, I can see whether or not I should pass down my contractor skills. Of course, I will teach her, but I want to see whether or not she has a contract." Li answered him with knowledge.

"Contract can come later." Dante shrugged it off. "Besides, we should take baby step's as you said before oh so smart one. Anyways, I want to be able to pass some things down that I don't want."

Li didn't say anything because he knew that Dante was right in some ways. He was about to say something back when he saw Dante looking at a door and he replied, "This is her room right?"

"I guess so." Dante shrugged. "Whatever, let's head in."

Dante was about to kick the door down, but Li walked towards the door and opened it calmly. Dante gave a small frown over to Li, but he didn't mind the frown. Li looked around the room and he saw how plain it was as well as Dante. He saw a mirror in the room and twitched, "Mirrors are just a plain no. The only mirror is my sword, which I love by the way. I make myself look good."

"You're kidding right?" Li asked.

"Yea, I'm kidding."

"Oh okay, that's good."

Dante then placed Sakura down on her bed and turned around, but he saw that the weights were still on her. He went back towards her and gently pulled the weights off of her body placing them under her bed. He then stood back up and walked towards the door leaving with Li as he closed the door roughly behind him. Li gave off a small sweat drop as he followed Dante back down the stairs so that they could talk to her mother.

Saiki saw Dante and Li reach the bottom of the stairs, and she asked, "Would you like to relax on the couch?"

"Yes please." Li answered her politely. "That would be a good idea as Dante and I came to a conclusion on the training that we have planned for Sakura."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, we have the plans."

Saiki nodded her head in understanding as she lead the two males into her living room. Dante and Li followed behind her looking straight ahead. As they entered the living room, she asked, "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you so much." Li replied as he took a seat with Dante who plopped down next to him and placed his feet up on the table. Li gave a small sigh and he continued, "Okay, so the plans we have involving your daughter is that after she passes her team exam, she will start out with the basic training. I know that you have told us that she is pretty weak, but we would like to find a way to help out. I'm thinking that one of the ways would be starting out with her stamina, and then we'll work on having her use weapons, followed by a special type of jutsus. I cannot tell you what type of jutsus, but Sakura will be fine. I definitely promise you that. After Sakura learns this type of jutsu, she will be the one to tell you, but it's up to her. I don't know whether or not she has this jutsu, but as I clearly stated before, only she can tell you."

"I understand." Saiki nodded.

"Good." Dante interrupted Li and continued for him. "Glad you can come to an understanding. Now I'll continue on, with this training, it will be tough. We won't be all 'oh, we'll baby you' type of thing. This will be hardcore, if she can't handle hardcore, then she will learn hardcore. We won't be going easy; we'll be going hard. Some days, she will come home injured and stuff. Don't bother healing her. Another thing that will happen is psychological training. This training will be to build up her courage. To tell you the truth, her courage sucks. When I look at her, I see that she's always been left in the shadows of her companions and peers. She's always felt that way and that's how it will always be if she doesn't start acting for herself. It depends on her teammates, but if her teammates are top of the class or are special, her teacher will leave her in the shadows because her teacher will focus on the potential students. If you want to know something else, being left in the shadows and darkness brings pain and suffering down on the person, meaning your daughter. One day, she will out-lash and start telling people that she can stand on her own. Might as well let her out-lash early, then when she's in a life-death situation where she could die."

"You said more then at least a couple of sentences." Li stated in amazement as well with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Whatever." Dante rolled his eyes.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and she saw that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She also felt lighter for some strange reason and she felt happy about that. She went to her closet and took out the same outfit type that she wore the day before. She also grabbed some other garments and walked off to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom, she opened the door, but when the door opened, she saw Dante get out of the shower with a towel covering him. She had a small blush on her face and before she could close the door, she heard him ask her teasingly, "See what you like?"

"Very funny." Sakura muttered back to him.

"Aw, you hurt me so?" Dante gave off a playful frown. "Anyways, you can have it if you want to. Be quick about it though, aren't you going to be late?"

"Did you say that I was going to be late?" Sakura asked with a shocked look.

"Yea, you're going to be late. So hurry up." Dante answered with a playful grin.

Sakura hurried up towards the bathroom and she shoved Dante out of the bathroom so that she could get ready. Dante on the other hand, didn't want to leave, but he did anyways because he knew that it was rude of him to be there. Of course, he didn't really care, so he waited outside the bathroom door throwing his red trench on. He hummed to himself as a few minutes later, Sakura dashed out of the bathroom all set to go, dashing down the stairs and grabbing a piece of toast, finally heading out the door.

When Sakura got onto the streets of Konoha, she ran towards the Academy quickly. She ran as fast as she could as she passed by Ino who yelled, "Stop! You're not allowed to run in the streets."

Sakura paused as she saw Ino walking up to her and she gave off a raised eyebrow asking, "Why can't I run huh?"

"Because, non-ninja families don't know how to run. Of course, you're the only who can't run."

"You love putting me down doesn't you?"

"Why yes, I do. Anyways, start walking calmly just like everyone else."

"Ino, I can do whatever the hell I want to do. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, the only person who can is the Hokage, but you want to know something? I don't really care what he says either. If I want to do something, I'll do something. Your stupid law won't affect me." Sakura stated.

"That law was made in place so that we can control the likes of you." Ino screamed at Sakura.

"Oh please, no ONE and I repeat, no ONE can control me. I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do. It's all about Hinata and you aren't it? You were the one who got that law placed up, you wanted Hinata to be with Naruto, but you KNEW that Naruto liked me over Hinata didn't you? You wanted to be with Sasuke and you KNEW that half of the female population loved him. So what do you do? You get to be friends with Hinata so that she could complain to her father about the fact that she had no friends besides you only because she was shy. Then, you told her to admit her feelings to Naruto, which she did by the way, and then you went with Hinata to tell the Hokage about your plan. You wanted to be in control of the whole village don't you? Well let me tell you something, you may threaten me, you may try to kill me, you may make me suffer, but I'll be damned if you try to run my life. All of this Sasuke and Ino and Hinata and Naruto stuff is getting on my nerves. Well guess what? Only weak people think that way and bend to your every whim and way. But I will NOT bend to your beliefs. This is what I say, get OVER yourself." Sakura said in anger at Ino.

Ino gave off an angered, yet shocked look and she then flicked her hair, "Well, fine, be that way, but I can get you banned from the village."

"NO you won't, and you can't. If you ban me, that draws the line. Your law stated that you couldn't ban someone from the village. Yes, you can shun me and make fun of me as well as talk behind my back, but you can't ban me. You'd be breaking your own law am I right?"

Ino just stood there a little shaken as Sakura walked away with a smirk on her face. She then turned around and said, "Oh Ino, I think that you got some oh I don't know, fuzz in your hair. You might want to clean that out."

Ino got so angry that she began to stomp towards the Academy in a kiddish way. Sakura laughed at Ino mentally as she had the same smirk on her face as she went towards the same horrible destination. When she got there, she saw her arch-nemesis walk in the building with a huge happy smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes and still held that smirk as she walked in the classroom and sat next to Kiba. Kiba looked over at her and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"I told Ino off." Sakura said with excitement.

"Holy shit, you did that?" Kiba again asked in shock at what she had to say.

"Yea, I said that. I hate her sorry guts, but I guess that I have to live with it right?"

"Well yea, but that must have been sweet!" Kiba exclaimed. "Oh man, I wish that I was there to see Ino's face when she heard what you had to say to her."

"You would have been laughing your rear end off. That's how funny this thing was. She was all like 'I'm better then you' attitude, but when I told her what I felt, she got the 'I can't believe a peasant like you told me off.' It was so HILARIOUS."

"Oh man, I so wish that I was there, but then again, I wasn't there. I was here to whole time."

"Tell me what happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well," Kiba began. "When I got in there, Hinata was as you know, clinging onto Naruto. Sasuke looked pissed at Naruto because Hinata is 'his girl.' Even though we know that she's not. So, as you know, Hinata was talking to Naruto and so Sasuke sat on the other side of Hinata. Anyways, Sasuke began asking Hinata about what happened to her and then Hinata blows him off. She then tells Naruto about how happy she is about the law that was in place you know. Well, as she excitedly talked, Sasuke got pissed off at Naruto and now he's challenging him to see who would get the best grade. Who ever got the best grade would be dating Hinata until it's time to break up. Naruto looked kind of happy…only a little bit, but then he accepted the challenge. Hinata was happy and so, she plans to help Naruto win the bet. Shikamaru found this to be troublesome and the others didn't really care. No wait, scratch that, the girls cared, but they didn't mind Hinata being with Sasuke either. They actually like the idea of Hinata being with BOTH Naruto and Sasuke. As you know by now, Ino will be pissed off at Hinata."

"Ino won't be pissed at Hinata." Sakura shook her head. "She'll think that the couple is cute. Trust me, I know how she thinks and of course, if that's how the relationship will work, then it will work that way. But that's one messed up relationship. Guy likes girl, but girl likes second guy. Dang, that's a threesome right there."

"You're amused aren't you?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yea I'm amused. Now, let's watch the scene."

Ino walked into the room and she saw Hinata sitting next to both Sasuke AND Naruto. Sakura and Kiba watched with amused looks as Ino stormed up to Sasuke and began screaming in his face, "I'm your girlfriend and now you're with HINATA?"

"I love Hinata Ino." Sasuke stated with a calm look. "Hinata is perfect for me Ino. She's stronger then ALL of the classmates combined together. Plus, she's not a fan girl like you are. She also has a blood limit too. She's perfect unlike you. Well, you are perfect, but you're not what I'm looking for. Train for a few years, develop your own jutsu, be perfect in class, then I'll date you."

"But I AM perfect!"

"You're second rate compared to Hinata."

Kiba and Sakura began to crack up in the back of the room and Ino glared at the two. She then asked, "What is so funny?"

"You, that's what's so funny," Sakura began to crack up. "Oh man, you should know by now that Sasuke likes Hinata over everybody. You heard the guy oh smart one."

"How dare you mock me peasant!"

"Well, this peasant is mocking you and oh yea, no one really cares. So, do us a favor and keep your trap to yourself. Besides, you may write the laws, but you don't enforce them bye."

Before anything else could happen, Iruka walked into the room with plans ready for the day. He happily said, "Alright class, let's start with the gennin exams. Today, we'll be doing bushin as the test. Let's go in alphabet order please."

Sakura waited for a couple of minutes, until it was her turn to go in. She looked over at Kiba and he knew that she would wait for him after her test was done. He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Thanks Sakura. You know, for waiting for me for when my test is over."

"Oh it was no problem Kiba." Sakura replied as she gave off a small laugh. "Besides, I'll wait for you anyways."

Kiba gave off a small blush as he saw Sakura walk out the door and he then went back to his seat. When Sakura got outside, she calmly walked towards the testing room and she saw a couple of the younger years rush past her. She gave off a small smile and she began to think about how naïve these kids are. They don't know much about the real world of Konoha and how the Rule is played out.

When she got to the test room, she opened the door and Iruka sighed, "Please perform a bushin Haruno-san."

"Ok." Sakura answered. "Bushin no jutsu."

She made three perfect clones of herself and Iruka just nodded his head, "Please pick a headband from this table. Congratulations on passing the Academy exam."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Sakura bowed and then she looked around carefully at the headbands. One headband stuck out to her from the rest of the headbands. This headband was a blood red color and the metal part was pure metal, but it just looked cool to her. So, she picked up the red headband and went out the door, skipping in joy.

As she left the building, she saw Hinata walk past her and she heard Hinata say, "Congratulations Haruno on passing. Someday, I hope that we can fight each other, but don't plan to take Naruto away from me."

"I wouldn't dream of that." Sakura laughed off what Hinata told her. "But yea, it would be cool to face you."

"I heard about what you did to Ino, and well, I couldn't do that to Ino, if you know what I mean."

"I hear you, and yea, I understand. Ino was your first friend right?"

"Yes, and Naruto-kun likes you."

"Not now though and I know about that. He's liked me forever and you liked him. However, I don't know if we can fight now…if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I don't want to have an unfair fight where I'll win and you'll lose. How about this, when you become stronger, I'll face you. Chunnin exams?"

"Yea, Chunnin Exams, but that's only if I pass the team test."

"You better Haruno."

"Haruno!" came a scream. The two girls looked over to see Ino walking towards them out of the shadows. "Hinata, I know what you talked about to Haruno, and I forgive you for Sasuke. However, I want to fight you when the time comes for Sasuke's love. Haruno, I want to fight you for my honor that you have destroyed."

"I know Yamanaka." Sakura sighed while shaking her head. "Hyuuga talked to me about the same thing. She told me that she would wait for me to gather up strength. You think that I'm that stupid for you to just rush in here and tell me that we'll fight right now?"

"No, I heard what Hinata told you and I'll agree with her. I want to be strong as well, for Sasuke's sake. I will fight you when you've become stronger as well. Chunnin exams, like what Hinata says, will be a good place for us to fight."

Sakura nodded her head, "I agree, but I'm not fighting for some guy you know. I'm going to fight for the freedom and equality of non-ninja families as well as fight for the people I care about. I'll fight for this village, even though they've given me grief. I will also fight for the law to be placed down."

"I fight for Naruto-kun." Hinata continued.

"And I'll fight for Sasuke-kun." Ino replied after Hinata.

"OK, so we know what we're fighting for, however, why don't we make this say a bet?" Sakura asked the two of them.

"What will we be betting for?" Ino asked Sakura back.

"Easy." Sakura answered her question. "The bet will be this, for my end of the deal, if I beat both of you, I want that law removed…permanently. As for Ino, well, she can have Sasuke to herself and he won't pay attention to Hinata. Hinata, if you win, you'll have Naruto all to yourself. But if one of us loses, we lose something. For me, I'll lose my title of being a ninja, if Hinata loses, she has to give up on Naruto and break the Law that was placed, and Ino, you have to give up on Sasuke as well as break the Law that was placed. Do we have a deal?"

"Win-win situation for the three of us am I right?"

"Pretty much yea. Each of us will get what we want."

"You're risk is pretty huge you know?"

"Oh I know alright, I know. Anyways, we all know what to do. So, I'll see you two tomorrow for the teams?"

Hinata and Ino looked over at each other and then back at Sakura nodding their heads. Sakura walked right past them and she sighed while shaking her head. 'It's a good thing that I'm having two senseis train me. I would be in trouble if I don't start training now,' she thought.

When Sakura got outside the Academy, she waited for about half an hour, until Kiba came out with his headband. She waved over at him and he noticed her new headband that she wore as a hair tie to keep her hair back. He raised an eyebrow, "Red? You choose RED as the color of your headband?"

"Yep." she answered brightly while sticking an index finger up. "That's what I'm talking about. I don't know…red just LOOKED cool to me and well…yea, that's it."

Kiba just shrugged and the duo happily walked away from the Academy happily. Sakura smiled as she began to wonder what her training would be like. She didn't really panic when she told Kiba that she wanted to pass by her house first. Kiba then asked her, "Why are we going to your house?"

"Because I need to spread the news of joy to my mom as well as some guests at the house." Sakura replied back and then asked, "Why?"

"I didn't know you had guests at your house?"

"Oh yea, I do."

The duo reached Sakura's house, where she opened the door to see if her mom was home. She then told Kiba, "You can come in if you want to."

"Thanks Sakura." he answered her with a sigh.

She then entered the house with him behind her and she called out, "Anyone home?"

Sakura then walked towards the living room with Kiba behind her and she saw Dante eating left over pizza on her couch with his feet plopped up on the table. He also had the TV on as well. She sweat dropped at the scene and whispered to Kiba, "We should get out of here…preferably now."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, he heard, "Oi brat, what are you doing back home? I thought that you had that ninja thingy class?"

Sakura and Kiba turned to see Dante standing in the doorway with his body leaned up against the wall. She gave off a small wave, "Oh hi Dante, what's up?"

"Hardy hare hare. Anyways, you passed brat?"

"Yea I did…why?"

"When do you get the team thing?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh okay, just get ready and get me my strawberry sundae."

Sakura gave a small sweat drop and she then motioned for Kiba to follow her to the kitchen. He of course, followed her to her destination, while Dante watched the duo with a smirk on his face. He went towards his pocket and found a…camera. He brought the camera out and then he walked towards the kitchen with a giant smirk paltered on his face. When he got there, he saw Sakura and a boy talking to each other about something. He whipped the camera out and began taping the whole thing. As he was taping her heard, "So you plan to beat Ino and Hinata at the chunnin exams right?"

"I told you before that's what I plan to do." Sakura told the boy. "Besides, I want to teach Ino the meaning of messing with Haruno Sakura. Kiba, this will be a chance for me to prove myself to all of Konoha."

"I know that." the boy, Kiba interrupted her. "I know, but I'm still nervous. I mean, with Hinata's Gentle Fist and Ino's Mind Transfer, you're technically screwed until you master or learn something that no one else knows."

"I get the point Kiba and that's why my mom got me some senseis so that I can train with. Don't worry; I'm not using them at all, I'm just asking for help so that I can prove that I can be the person that I want to be. To find my own ninja path and to be the best ninja in history. Besides, I'm going to be stuck with them anyways, and they're nice. Another reason is that well, you know with the whole Ino and Hinata thing. Anyways, don't worry about me. They'll take care of me, like they did before."

"What did you mean by before?"

"You know the weight thing? Well, I tripped over myself and Dante came to the rescue and helped me up off the ground. Kiba, if it weren't for them, I would have still been running laps around Konoha due to that Law that was set up. You and I both know that Law is ridiculous. I mean; the point for having a Law is to make sure that people know what's right and wrong. The Law was meant for plan suffering from those who really don't deserve it. The hard working people who just want a place in society; it's really tough being stuck all alone with no one other then yourself in a place where people don't care."

"I…I care about you." Kiba exclaimed loudly to her with his hands on his chest while giving a small blush.

"Thanks Kiba, but you didn't before. Besides, wouldn't it be easier you know? Oh and also, I think that you and Hinata together look pretty cute."

"I'm grateful that you say that about Hinata and me. It means a lot to me really. No, seriously, it really does."

Sakura then gave Kiba a small hug and the duo then heard chuckling. They turned to see a video camera and Dante standing there. He had a huge smirk planted on his face and stated, "So. Do you plan to do anything other then stand there?"

"No not really." Sakura shrugged as she gave a small glare towards Dante. "Besides, we're only friends and he prefers Hinata over me."

"What's this 'Law' about?"

"Basically, the Law is about non-ninja families and how they're supposed to be treated if they were to become actual ninjas. However, this rule does not apply to all the people there. The Law only revolves around the people who look different and out of the crowd so to say. Basically, it's all about the looks. I don't know about Naruto, but I knew that he was hated before, but this Law has some exceptions. One of the exceptions is if you're close to Hinata and are her friend. Naruto is the only one who can get out of this is because he is dating Hinata. Next section of the Law states is that non-ninjas cannot crush or love a true ninja. Meaning, a non-ninja can't love someone from a ninja family, unless the ninja family likes them. The people who wrote the Law were Ino and Hinata. Of course, no one can say no to Hinata, so they took the Law by heart. Truthfully, this Law is just a waste of time and energy if you must know."

Dante just shrugged and didn't really care about it. He just leaned back against the arc way that lead to the living room. He carefully watched the duo as Sakura began preparing his strawberry sundae for him and as Kiba stood next to her.

Haseo Aurion: Well that was the end of chapter 2. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. See you in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Haseo Aurion: Welcome to chapter 3 of Sakura: Ninja Contractor X Hunter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well as the other 2 chapters. I'm going to skip the part of the whole team test because we know what happens anyways with the team test. Another part that will be skipped will be the pet cat part and also, some parts will be short. So now, let's start with the chapter! I apologize about the late update, but I was thinking about the whole situation. So, if someone could tell me if it's too close to cannon that would be great.

Warning: Language and the same warning on chapter 1 and chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Darker than Black, or Devil May Cry series, or any of the songs that are used, they all belong to their representative owners.

Sakura stood in the Hokage Tower with Naruto and Sasuke on both sides of her, while Kakashi, Dante, and Li stood behind them. She was glad to have passed the team test as well to finally see her new senseis. She knew that they didn't come for the introduction and her team exam, but she exclaimed the good news of joy when she came home.

Flashback:

Sakura ran through the door of her house smiling in joy. She saw her mom setting up the table calmly and she knew that it was pizza night…again. She then exclaimed, "Mom guess what?"

"What dear?" Saiki asked her as she continued setting up for dinner.

"I passed my gennin exam and starting tomorrow I can go on missions. Isn't that great?"

Saiki looked over at her daughter and hugged her in joy as she had tears coming out of eyes. They then heard Dante yell, "Is the pizza here yet?"

"Sakura, why don't you bring Dante and Li here, then you can tell them what happened. Okay dear?"

Sakura nodded as she walked in the living room to see Dante sprawled out on the couch and Li sitting in another chair. She then gave off a small cough, but they didn't pay any attention until Sakura yelled, "Pizza is here guys!"

Dante immediately sat up and Li just stood up with a kind of grace that a person can't really describe. Sakura gave off a small laugh as she saw the looks on their faces. Dante gave a small glare towards Sakura and asked, "Oi brat, you looked excited about something?"

"Yea I am." she gave a huge smile. "I'll tell you guys at dinner."

The two males looked over at each other and they then followed Sakura to the table where the trio sat down and ate the pizza together. Part way through the dinner, Sakura said with a huge smile, "I passed my team test!"

Dante gave off a small sigh and said with a kidding tone, "Ah man, I can't believe that you passed. This is going to be really long now, and I hate long things. I was joking. Congratulations on passing. Now, we can finally start on the training."

"Yes congratulations on passing definitely." Li congratulated her with a smile. "And yes, now we can start on the training."

"What training?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Well, this training involves you're complete cooperation, if you know what we mean. First thing that we would like to ask you or test you is what are your weaknesses?"

"My weaknesses? Well, I'm pretty bad at tai, nin, and stamina. I'm only really good in genjutsu and charka control. Why?"

"What do you know, jutsu wise?"

"Basic Academy things and that's pretty much it."

"If you can learn one jutsu, what would you learn?"

"Well, I would love to do a variety of jutsu, just so that I can up on my skills."

"Congratulations, you passed our test." Li gave off a smile. "You'll start training tomorrow!"

"What about missions?"

"Oh yea, you can do those too."

End Flashback:

Sakura was so excited about actually start the missions and training when she heard the Hokage say, "OK listen up guys. I know that you're really excited and all, but I want to tell you all something about what'll happen after your first C-rank mission. Each of you will go on separate missions. Naruto, I would like for you to go with Kakashi and Sasuke so that you can meet up with Jiraiya. When you meet up with him, you will then travel with him to meet Tsuande. An ANBU will be there later on after you meet up with Tsuande. Sasuke, after Naruto goes off with Jiraiya, you will go with Kakashi to find a very important scroll, which has some of the Uchiha Clan's greatest secret on your blood limit. While Sakura, you will travel with Dante and Li to find the tombs of the past Hokages. When all of this is done, all of you will return to Konoha. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke replied. While Kakashi, Li, and Dante gave off a nod of their heads.

The door opened to revel their client who was drunk. Sakura just scrunched her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Ew. That's so disgusting."

The man then introduced himself as Tazuna and he told the crew that he was a bridge builder who was building a bridge back in his country so that they can do some trading. Sakura just looked over at Dante and Li who both had different faces, she noticed that Dante looked really excited while Li had a frown on his face. She then looked over at Sasuke and Naruto as well as Kakashi. Sasuke still had the same cold look on his face while Naruto had a huge smile on his face. She mentally frowned, 'I can't believe that I'll have to do this stuff. Stupid Uzumaki and Uchiha, they want everything to themselves and they don't think about others.'

Finally, after a few minutes of complete silence, it was time for the group to leave the village. In front of the line was Naruto, followed by Tazuna, who was in between Sasuke and Kakashi, while Sakura remained in the back with Dante and Li walking next to her. Sakura looked over at Dante and then to Li and muttered, "Why do we have to do this? I really don't feel ready for this type of stuff."

"Life's not fair kid," Dante shrugged off. "Besides, the duo up there would make you do stuff like this. Don't worry; we'll start the hard core training later on, when we get to the Water Country. After that, you'll be able to train as hard as you can. We'll train you so hard that you'll forget all of the troubles that you're going through. By the way, did you bring the pizza and strawberry sundaes?"

"I couldn't bring either."

"What is wrong with your team? Pizza and strawberry sundaes are the best! Not this crappy ramen thing that they eat all the time. I can't stand this we MUST finish this mission as fast as possible. I want pizza and when I can't have pizza, I get so pissed off that I quickly kill off all my enemies."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not. I prefer to toy with all my enemies until they get more pissed off then I do."

Sakura became quiet as well as Dante as they saw a puddle. Li turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear, "This puddle is not a normal puddle am I right?"

She then nodded her head, "Yea, it's a ninja puddle. I think that it is, but I really don't know that much. Must be a jutsu to hide in the water and the pop up out of nowhere."

Before she could finish, two ninjas popped out of nowhere. Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Shit, I can't believe this happened."

She pulled out a kunai and stood in front of Tazuna while Naruto charged forward trying to attack his enemies, however, Dante grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to Sakura who caught him and muttered in his ear, "Do you want to look like an idiot? Stand here and protect the client."

Naruto gulped and he then followed Sakura's orders as he stood there to protect the client. Sasuke, however, charged straight forward and began to attack his opponent using tai, nin, and Uchiha techniques all at the same time. The opponents however, were quick enough to evade his attacks and charged forward towards the other two. Dante looked over at Sakura and he then threw a sword towards her. Her eyes widened and then she understood what she had to do. She ran towards the sword that fell on the ground, and she then went back to block the two enemy ninjas. Of course, this wasn't really her, but her body moved quickly just like an experienced fighter. However, before she could advance, Kakashi came and quickly knocked the enemies unconscious.

After the fight, Tazuna explained about Gaito and how he wants to destroy the bridge keeping Water Country in poverty. Sakura however, wasn't really paying attention as she gave Dante back his sword. He sighed and shoved the sword back to her, "Listen just take this sword. It's a beginner sword, so anyone who wants to use it can, but they must use this sword for protection only. Not just for fun ok brat?"

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a nod as she then gave him a hug.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and he gave her a small glare. He wanted that sword so badly and to be the strongest so that every ninja will respect him. So, he walked up to her as he remembered the Law and said happily, "So, Sakura, can I have the sword?"

"No." Sakura stated coldly as she let go of Dante turning towards Naruto. "You can't have this sword. This sword is only used for specific people and not just you."

"Everyone made fun of me my whole life and…"

Before Naruto could continue his little sappy speech about how his life sucked, Sakura interrupted, "I don't care about your stupid life story. We get it, but you're not getting this sword. The only thing you think about is wanting to be better then everyone else. You know what though? You and Ino are exactly the same. Being Hokage does not mean that you are better then everyone else and that you are superior, being Hokage means that you care for the people. Not just yourself, but for everyone in your village, and yes, that includes all the people that hate you. You can't use the Law for your stupid reason. The only way the Law would be available is in Konoha only, and by the way, I wouldn't give you this anyways. So go back to 'Hinata' and tell her all about how I made fun of you. Get OVER it."

She then stormed off on her own followed by Dante who gave a glare over at Naruto while Li just agreed, "That was a bad move, you must be jealous of Sakura, but in reality, she's jealous of you. You have people who pile up to you and who want to train you. No one would want to train Sakura because she's just a normal person and weak. You may not think it, but your sensei would rather train you over her."

He then walked away leaving a gasping Naruto, smirking Sasuke, drunken Tazuna, and frowned face Kakashi. When Li caught up to Dante and Sakura, a giant sword was thrown at her. She automatically blocked the sword with her sword, and the sword was thrown into a tree. She ran towards her sword and picked it up, while a man hopped on the sword. She gave a glare at the man who gave her a smirk, "I admire your sword skills girl."

Before she could answer, a bunch of disgusting looking things popped out of the woods and charged towards her. Sakura, Li, and Dante, formed a triangle they saw the creatures attack them head on. The trio began to attack back using force and the man on the sword gave a small smirk. Dante hissed quietly to himself, but then he smirked as he took out his two guns and the other two caught on. So, they pulled out their weapons, which was the sword and a dagger. Dante then began to fire off his guns at the creatures while Sakura blocked the attacks that came at her with her sword. Li threw his dagger towards the creatures and then he drew the dagger back by a string that was attached to it.

All of a sudden, a lightning bolt flew down the string and electrocuted the enemies that were there. Sakura looked over at Li and gasped, "You…you…can shoot LIGHTNING at people?"

Li saw Sakura's shocked look, but he saw one of the creatures advance on her and he threw his dagger at the creature, and he then told her, "You need to pay better attention to your opponent rather then stare out into space at something new."

She saw him continue to attacking the enemies and she then shook her head getting back into the fighting action. Of course, it wasn't really her fighting the enemies; it was the sword doing all of the work. She then saw the man hop down from his post that was originally his sword, and saw him walk towards her. She immediately pulled her sword in defense position and before she could react, Kakashi stood in front of her with a kunai blocking the sword. She mentally growled, 'I hate this. I can stand up on my own and what happens? He comes to save me. I don't need to be saved.'

The fight continued for a little while as Sakura continued on thinking while protecting Tazuna with Dante and Li. Naruto and Sasuke went off to save Kakashi and then the man who Kakashi said was named Zabuza, fell unconscious by a senbon and was taken away by a masked person. She then saw Kakashi fall unconscious as well and she gave Dante and Li a look. Dante shrugged and walked ahead while Li followed him. Sakura then turned to Naruto and Sasuke saying, "Alright you guys. You're carrying Kakashi-sensei. Have fun while doing that."

She then walked away mentally having the biggest smirk as she slowly turned her eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke having trouble carrying Kakashi. She saw that Naruto went up to Tazuna to ask for help and she began to mentally crack up, 'This is so hilarious. I thought that they were stronger then this. Oh well.'

She then walked in front of the line with Dante and Li on either side of her while Naruto and Sasuke were in the back with Tazuna dragging Kakashi with them. As they continued to walk towards the village, Li pulled Sakura back while Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna continued on while carrying Kakashi. Dante saw what Li did, and he backed up too. Naruto saw what was going on and asked, "Hey um. Are you guys going to the village?"

"No we're not." Li shook his head. "We're going to be camping here for a while until we feel that Sakura can go into the village with you guys. Oh, and when Kakashi wakes up, tell him that Sakura won't be training with you guys because he might be doing a charka control training exercise."

Sasuke gave a quick nod and he walked off with Naruto and Tazuna trailing behind him with Naruto carrying Kakashi. Sakura gave a small growl, "Um hello. I could be in a house having a bath and I'm stuck out here?"

"It's for survival training." Li pointed out the obvious of the training. "This is a good opportunity to see what real ninja life is."

"OK." she gave off a small sigh. "I have a few things that I want answered. One, what were those creatures that came after us and two, how the heck did you have lightning pop out of your hands?"

"I'll answer the first one." Dante replied before Li could. "The first answers are devils and demons. While the second answer is well…Li, you answer this."

Li nodded his head and continued where Dante left off, "The second answer is that I'm a Contractor."

"What the hell is a Contractor?"

"A Contractor is a person who has powers, but they made a pact with demon from the Underworld. With each contract comes the agreement that each time a person uses the power, they must do something to pay the contract off. For example, my end of the deal is that I have to eat loads amount of food. Some people have to smoke to pay their bargain."

"Oh. So that's why you can shoot lightning out of your body?"

"Yes, and that's why I brought tons of food with me too."

Sakura and Dante looked over at Li who sat down on the ground taking out a scroll. The duo then went to stand over his shoulder and they saw a small scroll on the ground. It then had smoke around it causing a whole feast pop out of there. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him eat all of the food that was there and Dante glared at him while he had pizza. Li looked over at the duo and he offered them some of his food stating, "I'm only going to eat half of this anyways."

Sakura hugged Li while Dante grabbed a box of pizza sitting by a tree. She then took a small dish of food and took a small bite. She closed her eyes, "This is as if I was in heaven."

Li then remembered about Sakura's old "diet" and he placed more food in front of her. She gave off a look of "why are you placing this much food near me" and he just gave her a smile, "You need to have a healthier lifestyle then trying to starve yourself to death."

"Fair enough." Sakura shrugged.

Dante ignored what was happening while the others sat down and ate in peace. After dinner was over with, Sakura sighed as she leaned back against a tree and Li stated, "We should do night watches. How about Dante can go first, while I go next, and Sakura can go third. That way, we can all have a good rest?"

"Fair enough." Sakura once again shrugged.

She then fell to the ground and leaned against the tree falling to sleep. Dante then gave Li a nod telling him that he can rest and soon, it'll be his turn. Li gave a small "thanks" and went to sleep. Dante grew extremely bored, so he decided to polish his two guns, Ebony and Ivory.

Sakura's Dream:

Sakura saw that she was in the streets of Konoha. She walked by the different shops where people were talking and just hanging out until she saw Sasuke and Naruto talking. She heard Sasuke say, "Sakura is so annoying and weak."

"I guess that I kind of agree." Naruto gave a nod. "I mean, she stood there and did there while we did all the work. She can never do anything right."

Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes as she continued to hear their conversation. She backed away and swept into the crowd where people began to mutter explicit things about her that no one else knows except for her. She turned a corner and saw Hinata training with her dad who then said to her, "You are excellent Hinata. I thought that you would have been worse off then before."

Sakura then ran as fast as she could away from the duo and continued to run seeing the many faces of Konoha past her muttering and whispering on what a failure she is to the ninja community. She continued to run until she saw some demons come close to her and she screamed loudly.

Outside Sakura's Dream:

Dante continued his watch until he heard Sakura scream loudly with tears flowing down her face. He also noticed that she was tossing and turning in her sleep so he went up towards her and he began to nudge her. He heard a small grumble and turned to see Li waking up. He shook his head telling him to go back to sleep. He listened and dozed back off into a light slumber. Dante then smacked her over the head.

Sakura's Dream Continue:

Sakura sat in a small corner shivering in sadness as she saw people crowd around her with glaring eyes stating, "Naruto deserves a better life then you. He was all alone for his whole entire life so why don't you die."

She then began to mutter, "No. Please don't do this to me. I didn't do anything."

"Oh please." another person stated while rolling their eyes. "You dumped Naruto on constant repeat. He didn't mean to like you, but you ditched him for some stupid little boy. Yes, you NEED to die for all the wrongs that you've done. You made Naruto sad, you made Sasuke angry, you made Hinata be shy, you made Ino your rival. That's why you need to die!"

She then felt a warmth go through her body as the people began to back away from her when she heard, "Oi brat, wake up."

End Sakura's Dream:

She then felt a smack across her head and she muttered, "Ow. That hurts a lot."

She looked up to see Dante with a sort of worried look on his face. It wasn't very noticeable, but she knew that it was there. She then heard him ask, "Are you ok?"

"I just had a dream."

"What was it about?"

She then gave him a sigh and explained to him about her dream. He gave her a small sigh, "This is why we need to start training quicker and get this mission done. Come on, let's wake Li up and head to Tazuna's place."

She went to Li to wake him up, but he was already up so the trio packed up and went to Tazuna's to spend the night.

The next day, Sakura went out with Naruto and Sasuke to do some training with Kakashi and the training was charka control, so she managed to get out early because she did excellent. Kakashi told her to protect Tazuna and that's what she did until she trained a little with Dante in using a sword. Of course, she caught on quickly and tried to use the sword, but she kept messing up. She was using a wooden sword instead of the sword that she got anyways.

After a while, Sakura became pretty good and it was time that she went with Sasuke and Kakashi to the bridge. Naruto slept in because from what Kakashi told her, he was tired from training. Of course, Dante and Li stayed behind not wanting to get in the way because they knew that the demons wouldn't come after what happened to them before.

At the bridge, two ninjas, Zabuza and the mask boy attacked them. Sasuke went to go near the mask boy while Sakura protected Tazuna and they fought until Naruto came who talked to the boy, Haku, and Kakashi killed Zabuza, except he hurt Haku a little bit, but before Zabuza died, he killed Gaito and he told Haku goodbye finally dying.

Sakura saw that Haku had tears in his eyes as he cried for his lose mentor and they decided to bury him. Naruto hugged Haku and told him that it was okay. He also asked Haku if he wants to travel with him, and he replied with a yes to Naruto. He was excited to have Haku training with him, and Haku was the same.

Sakura gave a frown as she saw Dante and Li walk out with a smile. She told them the whole thing and they were relieved about no demons being there, but they didn't tell her that. She also told them about how she felt and Dante answered her that in time, she'll be able to help out as well. She was happy when she heard that and so, they waited for the bridge to be built.

A few days later, the bridge was built and it was named in honor of Naruto as well as team 7. Naruto smiled at Inari who smiled back at him and Sakura saw this. She gave off a small laugh, but went ahead of the group as she walked off into the horizon. Dante and Li followed her onto the new mission that they were to do while splitting up away from Naruto, Haku, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Haseo Aurion: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short, but most of what happened in this chapter, if not the beginning, was mostly cannon, so in short, I explained in short terms so that I wouldn't be copying the main story. Now, this is where the part turns away from cannon and onto the main plot. So yes, I cut a lot out. Again, sorry for the late update. I don't when I'll update again, but I would like to update after DMC4 comes out. That way, I can use the main character in that to be part of the story as well. Or maybe I might use someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Haseo Aurion: Welcome to chapter 4 and now, this is where the exciting part comes in. Say goodbye to cannon and hello to the plot. Let's start the story!

Warning: Language as well as the same warning from chapter 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Darker than Black, or Devil May Cry series, or any of the songs that are used, they all belong to their representative owners.

Dante, Sakura, and Li were walking through a thick forest when she mumbled, "I'm really bored of this. I don't even know WHERE these tombs are."

Li gave her a reassuring smile, "It's OK Sakura, and we'll find the place that we're looking for. Besides, as we travel, we can start the actual intended training instead of the lack of training you had on your first mission."

Sakura gave a small nod and she continued working on her swords technique that Dante began to teach her. She gave off a small sweat as she panted tiredly because of the long training. She saw Dante pull his sword over his shoulder and gave her a raised eyebrow. She grumbled, "I want a nice hot and relaxing shower instead of working my butt off, but oh well. I should might as well continue anyways."

The training continued until it grew dark and then Li walked over to them. He asked, "Maybe we should head to one of the local villages?"

The duo looked at each other and then back at Li agreeing with each other. So, the trio continued their walk to a village when demons popped out and attacked them. Sakura groaned loudly her being not in the mood for doing this, and so, she took out her blade and charged forward. Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and he began firing away at the demons that charged forward towards him. Li also remained in the background while he used his lightning to electrocute the demons that went towards him.

As Sakura fought, the demons kept surrounding her and she kept on fighting. Her new sword swung in the right pattern and hit all of the demons that charged towards her. She began to grow tired after an hour later and Dante along with Li noticed this. Her eyes began to close, but she continued on fighting. Dante and Li also continued on with their battles until they destroyed off all of the demons there.

Sakura fainted and Li sighed as he ran up towards her, "I can't believe that she fainted. Oh well, let's just get to that village pronto."

Dante nodded as he watched Li pick Sakura up and placed her in a piggyback position. He then looked to see the sword that Sakura dropped on the ground. He went and picked it up following Li to their destination. Dante noticed the deep forest that they walked through and he also noticed that there were demons in the distance. He saw Li with a tired look on his face and he didn't mention anything at all except, "When can I have my pizza and strawberry sundae?"

"Are you kidding me?" Li joked back in a tired tone.

"No I'm not joking around. I want my pizza and strawberry sundae."

"Don't worry, we should reach a village soon enough."

The trio continued on their path as they then saw a small town ahead of them. Li ran towards the village happily with Sakura still unconscious on his back. Dante just gave off a small shook of his head and followed the happy Li to the village. When they got to the village, not many of the villagers were there, so they headed to a church where it looked like a ceremony was held. Of course, Sakura was still knocked out and Li sighed, "I think that we should get some rest now."

Dante just gave off a small nod and so, the trio waited by a statue in the middle of the small town. He watched the duo fall asleep and he saw people muttering as they went by all dressed up in fancy attire. He always hated getting dressed up, but he never really mentioned it. Anyways, he then heard a small moan and turned to see Sakura sort of waking up. Her eyes were cracked open a little bit and she mumbled, "Where are we?"

"We're in a random village." Dante answered. "A random village where there will be pizza."

Sakura just gave him a small look and she fell back asleep again. He sighed, "Why am I not surprised that the little brat would fall asleep?"

He noticed that she had her head laid on Li's shoulder and Li just laid back on the statue. He shook his head and he saw a person walk up towards him and asked, "Would you like a room in our hotel?"

"Five star?" Dante asked.

"Yes, it's a five star." the manager gave a small laugh.

"Do you have pizza and strawberry sundaes?"

"Why yes we do."

"Great! Now show us please to our room and hold on." Dante went over to Li and shook him while Li gave him one-eyed open look. Dante continued, "We got ourselves a five star hotel with pizza and strawberry sundaes. OH YES!"

Li looked over to Sakura who was still asleep, but he saw her wake up a little bit. She groaned, "What's going on here?"

"Dante just found us a hotel." Li told her.

"Oh okay…wait, a hotel as in a five star?" Sakura gasped.

"Yea, one of those."

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and she hugged the closest person to her, and that was Li. She was so happy that she stood up, staggering a little bit, and she tried to walk towards their destination. She then pointed in many directions and sighed, "I don't know where to go crud."

Li looked towards Dante and asked, "Can you go find that guy again or something?"

"Yea sure." Dante nodded. "I just want my pizza…. and strawberry sundaes."

Li and Sakura both sighed together thinking, 'I think that's all poor Dante thinks about. Besides fighting the occasional demons and stuff.'

The duo looked over to Dante talking to a man who they wondered was the same man that he was talking to him before. They then saw Dante walk back saying, "Alright guys. Let's get going cause I want to eat some pizza and stuff."

"You know, I get this feeling that when I arrive back in Konoha, I might be too obsessed with pizza and strawberry sundaes." Sakura stated randomly out loud. "I also get this feeling that I might eat a lot of sundaes and pizza as well."

Dante and Li both smirked at each other as they probably wondered about the same thing. They then heard her continue as they walked on towards the hotel, "I might not get into the whole pizza thing and stuff. I mean, I could probably remain that I am, but have a better eating style then before."

"Of course you're getting a better health style." Li stated as he frowned, "I seriously don't want you starving yourself."

"Yea that's true." Sakura answered him back. "I mean, now I have to prepare myself for the battle between Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and myself of course."

"You really hate them?" Dante asked.

"Well kind of, and then I kind of don't. They both can be nice when they WANT to be, but they're not nice to me. If you put if that way they only care about what they want and not what anyone else needs. Same thing with Uzumaki and Uchiha, I mean, all they care about is well. Them as well I guess. Uzumaki only cares about being Hokage while Uchiha only cares about killing off the person he wants to kill."

"Nice Hokage speech back there." Li congratulated her with a little praise.

"Why thank you. But the problem that I see with it is that Uzumaki won't listen. I only said the obvious to him. I mean every Hokage so far did something for the village you know. If Uzumaki wants to be Hokage, then he needs to understand that the world does not revolve around him. No offense to him or anything, but he really doesn't understand."

The trio walked on in silence while following the guy up ahead of them. They noticed that people were looking at them and Sakura wondered if it was her hair that people were staring at. She just looked around the place in a very tourist way since she's never been here before. Of course, she saw that this looked like a big type of city thing.

They finally arrived at the hotel and Sakura gasped at how huge it was. She's never really been outside of Konoha and also because she's never seen a hotel at all. In Konoha, they really didn't have hotels, they had inns and the inns weren't as fancy as this hotel. She turned to see that Li and Dante didn't feel as surprised as she was. Of course, she just had to ask, "You guys don't really seem that all excited. So, have you been to a hotel before?"

Li and Dante both looked at each other and shrugged, "Yea. Not much to look at though."

Sakura felt a little upset, but then she knew that they were grownups and she wasn't. So, she wandered around a little bit to see what there was. However, she was stopped by Li who said, "We need to stick together until we actually get our room ok?"

She just nodded and wondered how Sasuke and Naruto were doing with Kakashi. Yes, she was worried about them even though she hated them. She would never even mention that she cared about them because well…they treated her like dirt anyways. She however, was more worried for Haku's sake cause he was a nice boy.

Naruto and Sasuke:

They were out in the middle of the forest with Haku taking turns at shifts. Of course, Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto asked Haku, "So. What do you think of this so far? I mean, we can get you to become a ninja of Konoha."

"Thank you Naruto." Haku smiled at him. "That's very nice of you and I may might want to take that offer."

"That's great, we can be on the same team still. But I was wondering if you had to do the chunnin exams with us still. Say, Kakashi-sensei, when do we take the chunnin exams?"

"In three months." Kakashi answered while reading his book.

"Oh. Does um Sakura know about this?"

"She should or she probably doesn't know."

"Is there anyway that we can contact her?"

"Nope."

Back with Sakura:

She smiled to herself as she sat in her Jacuzzi staring at the wall. She was so happy to not be sleeping in the middle of the horrible blistering woods. Of course, she's laughing mentally, 'Sucks to be them, but I still feel bad for Haku. Oh well.'

Sakura continued to remain in the tub until Dante walked in saying, "Oi, we're going to get pizza. Get dressed will ya."

"Yea, yea. I'm coming," she answered. She got up and saw that Dante was out the door. So, she went to her pack and picked out her the same old dress that she wore everyday of the week.

When she got down to the table where they were eating, Dante looked over at her sighing while taking a slice of pizza and sticking in his mouth, "You need better clothes then that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? There has to be some mall here."

"Actually there is." Li pointed out as he gobbled down on his meal of steak. "But Dante's right, you can't expect to fight in a dress now can you?"

"You can, but I guess a make over would be fine."

"How about after we eat?" Li suggested. "That way, we won't have to do this tomorrow and it gives Sakura at least a small break from training?"

"I love that idea." Sakura smiled while mentally she had tears of joy running down her eyes.

The trio continued their meal and then it was time for desert. Dante had the usual strawberry sundae, Li had a milkshake, and Sakura had a piece of chocolate cake. They happily ate together and Sakura realized how much fun she was having. She kept thinking about what would have happened if she were still stuck in the woods. Would she have a wonderful dinner and desert? Probably not and she wondered what Sasuke and Naruto were doing with poor Haku.

Sasuke and Naruto:

They sat together and had a small meal of ramen for dinner with Haku and Kakashi. Of course, they had to ration their meal so that they could continue on for their journey. So, Naruto then asked, "Hey, when do we get to an inn?"

"Maybe tomorrow or more then likely three days." Kakashi answered while reading his book. "Besides, we should get there before we're attacked out in the woods. Also, when we get there, we start actual training. I don't think that Haku needs it, but he can practice what he knows already."

"I wonder how Sakura is doing?" Naruto asked out loud. "I mean, she's probably in the same boat as us."

"You're right Naruto. She probably is in the same situation as us." Sasuke smirked as his answer. "Besides, it's not like she's in a five star hotel eating pizza, chocolate cake, and what not."

Back to Sakura:

Sakura gave off a small sneeze and she muttered to Dante and Li, "Someone's talking about me. Probably Naruto and Sasuke more then likely."

Li stood up, "OK. Let's go shopping now so that we can get you clothes that are better suited then that dress."

"Right. Let's HIT the stores!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up and got ready to go.

Li gave off a small sigh with a smile while Dante muttered, "Great. Another shopper. There goes my pay. At least I get strawberry sundaes and pizza."

Sakura saw the first store, which had girly items like dresses, skirts, and other things. She was so excited to go in, but Dante and Li dragged her away from the store. She had a pout on her face because she really wanted to go and try some of those things on. However, they reached a regular department store and they went in. Sakura saw the girl section, but she was dragged away to the custom made section. They heard, "Excuse me, are you here for custom made clothes?"

The trio turned to see a lady walk up to them with some materials and a needle. Li nodded, "Yes. We are actually here to get some custom made clothes for our student."

"I see. Now, boys, I'll be taking her and you wait here."

The lady dragged Sakura to the other side of the store and took her measurements. She nodded her head admiring the young girls stature and frowned seeing that she had a small chest. But, she knew that there were some perfect things that she could make. The lady look up at Sakura and asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"I guess green." Sakura answered. "People assume that I like pink, but I really don't like pink."

"Alright then. First, you'll need a kimono for fancy occasions. Would green with pink blossoms and a pink bow be good for you? Or would you like a green kimono with a blue dragon and blue bow?"

"Um…I like the dragon idea."

The lady nodded her head and replied, "That's a good choice, but no matter what color fits you. Green brings out your eyes and the blue dragon would look nice on you. Now, let's find something else for you."

Sakura noticed that the time was flying by and she went with a few things. She wanted the same type of trench coat that Dante and Li had. One like Dante's style and the other as Li's style, and of course, one of them was red while the other was black. She also had a third trench coat that was green. She also got a pair of black combat boot type sandals for comfort and because they looked cool. She went with a green shirt and black pants while she also got a green kimono top with a blue bow and red skirt. She also got some bandages so that she could tie around her legs when she wore the skirt.

She had to wait a little bit so that the clothes could be finished and she showed them off to Dante and Li a few hours later. Dante of course, was completely bored out of his mind, but he thought about the usual, beating up demons and stuff, pizza, and strawberry sundaes. But, he noticed the change and he admitted mentally that he liked it while Li agreed except telling her that it was a good choice.

They then went to get Sakura's haircut and she sighed, "Can I NOT get it cut until I do something really great?"

"OK then. But how about if we put it up in a high ponytail or get it in a bun or something." Li replied.

Sakura went up to the hairstylist and she explained what she wanted. So, she ended up having her hair in a messed up ponytail/braid. She removed all her makeup and walked out happily with Dante and Li following her from behind. That's right, they were the ones carrying all the bags and Dante didn't even like carrying other peoples bags. He then saw some girls walk by and he smirked at them. The girls giggled and Sakura asked Li, "Is he always like this?"

"I don't really know." Li answered with a curious look. "Hey Dante, are you always like this?"

Dante really wasn't paying attention because he was talking to a girl who walked by. Li and Sakura just shook their heads. They then dragged Dante over to a bar where he happily sat down, and took his beer and pizza happily eating the food. Sakura and Li followed suit as they both sat down and ordered the same as Dante, except Sakura had a glass of orange soda.

After the dinner, everyone ordered ice cream. Dante got his usual ice cream, Li got vanilla ice cream, while Sakura decided to order the same thing as Dante. Li sighed, "Sakura, I think that soon, you might be picking up our habits."

She just swallowed her food then stated, "Maybe, maybe not. Besides, I needed to get off of that diet and what you guys eat is good enough. Ten times better then ramen. I get stuck eating that stuff everyday of the week. Thanks to Naruto."

Naruto's team:

Naruto sneezed, "Someone's talking bout me."

"It's ok Naruto," Haku tried to calm him down. "We're almost at the Inn and soon, we'll be heading back to Konoha right?"

"Yea I guess," he sighed. "I wonder how Sakura's doing? You know, I kind of feel bad for hating her for some unknown reason."

"Maybe it's because you were probably alone for all of your life and you meet someone who wants to help you out, but that someone hates another person. You understand what I mean?" Haku tried to explain.

"Yea, I guess that I kind of do," Naruto once again sighed. "Hey Sasuke, what do think would happen when we get back?"

"As if I care," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Haseo Aurion: Sorry for the late update…long delayed update actually.


End file.
